The Nightmare Before Christmas
by X Moonchik
Summary: After two of the sisters die in a horrific accident a week before Christmas one is left to deal with the consequences and the guilt. (Is aware that it is after Christmas)


****

Author Note: This another entry for a TS3 fan fiction competition but this time contest 5. If you're wondering I'm sisterwitch there

**__**

The Nightmare before Christmas

She sat starring at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. They were so bright yet the colourful lights could not penetrate her dark mood. She glanced at the unopened presents below the tree, some of which would now remain unopened. 

A tear slowly ran down her cheek, she did nothing to stop it from falling onto her black dress. She still hadn't changed out of the clothes she had worn to the funeral earlier that day. In truth she saw no point in getting out of the drab clothes when she got back. Why bother? There was no reason to; there was no reason fro anything anymore.

Prue glanced up as Leo entered the room, looking as though he had just been crying. She didn't blame him. After all he had lost my sister as well. It wasn't fair, in my opinion; he and Piper had only gotten back together recently and were planning to get married at some point - if they were ever allowed that is.

Her thoughts fell upon Cole, granted he had turned out to be a demon but in my heart of hearts she knew that he had really loved Phoebe, in perspective she now realised that. She hadn't seen Cole since the funeral, he must have disappeared off to some far off place in the underworld or maybe somewhere close to his heart, probably to grieve in private.

Soon she was thinking back to that fateful night again. Exactly one week ago Piper and Phoebe had left to take a last minute shopping trip. They had walked out of that door and never came back. She kept thinking, what if _I_ had gone with them, maybe then _I_ would've been able to prevent the 'accident' from happening. 

Accident. It was a horrible word. That was the word the police had used when breaking to news to her. It wasn't really an accident. How could it of been when the driver of the car had been under the influence of alcohol, a lot at that. If the driver had still been alive, Prue swore that she would've personally wrung his neck. It was down to him that her sisters had been taken from her, down to him that she never got to give them another hug or even fight with them, she even missed being able to do that.

Prue thought of her sisters and what it must have been like to die in such a way. The driver of the other car had hit the driver's side of the jeep so Piper had died instantly, she had been told. Phoebe on the other hand, had survived the initial impact as she was in the passenger seat and so did not get the full force of the blow. Her baby sister had bled to death slowly as the paramedics fought to keep her heart beating, but the blood had been leaving her body too fast and she had been pronounced DOA* when they had arrived at the hospital. 

Again a mocking voice entered her head. One that said the if she had been there she may have been able to prevent it. Perhaps her power of telekinesis would've been able to avert the car from colliding with the jeep. If she had been there then she might have been able to protect her sisters, just like she had promised. She had let her sisters, her mother and her grandmother down. When her sisters had died in that car accident that promise had been broken. 

Both of her sisters had their whole lives ahead of them. Piper was just starting hers with Leo and Phoebe had just begun to get hers back together. Now, thanks to her they would never be capable of that, they never would be capable of fulfilling their hopes and dreams. 

That thought was too much for Prue to bear and she broke down into tears. For the last week she had been in a state of shock, unable to release the emotions that had built up inside her. Finally she allowed them to flow out of her and soon her whole body was being wracked by sobs. What made Prue cry even harder was that when her sisters left to go to the mall, she hadn't even said goodbye to them properly, that hurt her more than anything else.

Suddenly Prue felt a pair of strong arms enveloping her. Looking up she saw that it was Leo, he smiled a little and then pulled her into a more comforting hug. They both shared the same sense of loss and helplessness. If Leo wasn't there, Prue had no idea what she would've done. Relaxing into his arms, her body now exhausted from crying she slowly fell into a restless dream world. 

*DOA = Dead on Arrival

****

Author Note: The storyline for this one was one sister alive and the other two dead, any combination of the 4 sisters and it was to be in a reflecting style. Just thought I'd let you curious ones know. R&R!


End file.
